


An Ocean Blue

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All the Legends are here, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, and mermaids, and some other friends too, really minor mentions, some minor mentions of background Laurel/Oliver Kendra/Carter and Rip/Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Sara's life was sailing, her crew, stopping evil plots, and probably giving Oliver a headache, wherever he was. But then there's a magical island with mermaids. Then there's Iris.





	An Ocean Blue

"Are you done?" Sara asked.

"No, I can keep going," Jax said.

"I wish you would wouldn't."

"I wish this wasn't the best idea you could come up with."

"Do you have a suggestion, Mister Jackson?"

"At this point? We might as well just hand ourselves in to Queen and his Navy lot."

"And after we've been found guilty of piracy."

"He might be lenient," Ray said. "On account of you being his sister-in-law and all. And how we only broke all those laws to help people."

"Do you believe a word of what you just said?" Zari asked.

"Not really."

"Look," Sara said. "Darhk needs to be stopped. Oliver's job is to capture us or bring us in, history between us be damned. We burnt those bridges along with three of their ships."

"They were in league with Savage," Nate said.

"They were Navy," Jax said. "We're pirates."

"We have a moral code though. We don't just go around stealing stuff."

"Speak for yourself," Mick said.

"We're sailing the seas against orders from everyone in a stolen ship," Amaya said. "We’re pirates, Nate.”

"None of us even have beards," Ray said. "Well, Rip has a small one."

"We've stolen a fair amount," Martin said.

"But does it count if it's to save the world?" Zari asked.

"Yes, it’s still theft."

"Professor Thawne was a well-respected scholar from Oxford University," Rip said.

"He was going to use that trident thing to gain control of the oceans and other bad stuff," Zari said. “So, we broke a few laws, he stole it first.”

"We've stolen a lot of supplies from other ships too," Kendra said.

"Food's good," Mick said.

"Captain Queen may side with us against Nora Darhk," Gideon said. "Her plan is to resurrect her father."

"Damien Darhk did try and kill my sister," Sara said.

"What a bastard."

"Thanks, Mick. But I don't think Oliver will believe us if we say Nora Darhk is planning on finding the entrance to Davy Jones' Locker to resurrect her father and will inevitably release every wicked soul it contains."

"I thought it was just a euphemism," Nate said. "Davy Jones' Locker, not her plan."

"Which is exactly why Ollie won't believe is, even though he's seen Damien Darhk use magic."

"Sailors are superstitious," Amaya said. "His crew might believe is, but that doesn't mean they'll help."

"Which is why we have to do this alone," Sara said.

"It might not go horribly wrong," Zari said.

"Have you met us?" Jax asked.

"Which is exactly why we're making port tomorrow," Sara said. "Anyone who wants off can go."

"Are you joking?"

"Jax, you said it yourself, this is a bad plan."

"I meant find another way, because I'm not going anywhere, Captain."

"Aside from the fact we'd all be arrested as soon as we step off this ship," Rip said. "I don't think any of us have plans to let you do this alone, Sara."

"We're with you, Captain," Kendra said.

* * *

 Stars filled the sky as Sara sat back on deck and took a large swig from a bottle of run. She found the North Star and brought a hand up to clutch the small locket around her neck.

"I miss you," Sara whispered. "I'm sorry, Laurel."

Once, Sara Lance had been the second daughter of a naval officer and a scholar. She'd spent her days running around after her sister and her sister's two closest friends, both sons of merchants. Both had fallen in love with Laurel, but it was Oliver who Laurel had agreed to marry. Tommy and Sara had been pushed together more than ever, and Sara had expected it was likely to arrange a marriage between the two of them, uniting the Queen and Merlyn families through the Lances. Both were respectable families; Quentin and Dinah knew their daughters would be comfortable in life.

So, Sara had settled in the knowledge she did not need to love Tommy, he did not love her, but they could be friends, and she continued to spend her days following Laurel. One day she would be a good wife, and then a good mother, and that would be her life.

Her nights she spent dreaming there was something else out there. A life of adventure, of romance, of friendship, a life where she could forget her duties and be free.

And then everything had changed.

Oliver was accompanying his father on a voyage, and Laurel and their father were supposed to go, to see the Queen family business, so they could show off the world Laurel were to marry into. Merchant ships were not like naval ships, her father had said. But Laurel had been unwell, and an attack on another ship by pirates had drawn their father away. But Sara knew ships, she had spent enough of her life at the port and listening to Ollie and Tommy. Sara had taken Laurel's place.

It was bad luck to have a woman aboard, several of the sailors had said. Sara had ignored them and enjoyed the open water, the salty breeze in her hair.

And then they had sailed straight into an ambush.

Sara had lost sight of Oliver in the commotion. The last sight she remembered was _The_ _Queen's Gambit_ sinking below the waves. She hadn't understood the language the sailors- the pirates- had been speaking. Not until the captain spoke.

"Your name, child."

"Sara Lance."

"Oliver Queen sails with his betrothed's younger sister?"

"Laurel was sick, the doctor told her not to come. What are you going to do with me?"

"See if my daughter wishes for some female company, while we decide."

They'd taken Sara to a chamber. The captain's daughter had stood, and welcomed her, and Sara had been rendered near mute by the most striking woman she had ever seen.

Sara had abandoned her old life for Nyssa al Ghul. She'd turned her back on the life that had been set out for her. The ship had sunk, for all Sara knew, Ollie was dead. No doubt Laurel would seek comfort in Tommy, and one day he would confess his feelings, and they would be wed. Sara had turned her back on her parents, and Laurel, for Nyssa.

It wasn't her father's crew who eventually brought down the _Nanda Parbat_. But someone had recognised her when they brought her aboard. It had been decided she had been held captive for all that time, and she had been taken to the captain's quarters to rest.

They caught her when she'd snuck down to the brig in the middle of the night to rescue Nyssa. Nyssa got away.

Sara did not.

She'd been taken back to the port in shackles, to be tried as a pirate. Oliver, in a naval uniform, had been waiting. They'd taken her to a cold cell to spend what should have been her last night.

And Laurel had come.

Robert Queen had died, Laurel had explained. The company had fallen to Moira's hands, until Oliver washed up a few weeks later. It had been that which had inspired him to join the navy rather than follow in his father's footsteps. The company would fall to Thea, and Oliver had his own ship now. Laurel and he we happily married. It had been revealed Malcolm Merlyn was behind the pirate attack, that Thea had been the result of an affair between Moria and Malcolm, and Tommy had died. Laurel had begged Sara to say she had no choice.

Sara had told Laurel the truth. She was in love with Nyssa.

And Laurel had taken the locket from around her neck and passed it to Sara. Their grandmother's locket, the one Sara knew contained a tiny portrait of Laurel and her as girls.

"I can't take this."

"It's a gift. I know someone who can help you. He's looking for some help to stop an awful man. You won't be able to come home."

"I'll find you one day. I'll follow the North Star until I find you."

"I love you, Sara. You're more than this. Prove it."

Laurel had reached through the bars and clasped Sara's hands, and pressed their foreheads together.

It had been the last time Sara had seen her sister. Laurel had left and, before an hour had passed, Captain Rip Hunter had broken her out of her cell.

She'd find Laurel again one day.

"I thought you might be out here," Jax said. Sara took another drink as he sat down next to her. "You'll see her again."

"They always say you never know what you had until it's gone."

"We're doing the right thing. Maybe one day someone will catch on and pardon us."

"Why did you come, Jax? You had your mother, you had a life, you didn't have to come."

"I wasn't going to. But you guys were right, Savage needed to be stopped. And Grey was coming, he's family."

"You miss her."

"And Grey misses Clarissa and Lily. We all miss someone, Sara. You're not keeping us away, we're here because we want to be."

"Leonard-"

"Snart died because of a choice he made to protect his sister, and Mick, and us. It's not on you. If any of us die, it's because we chose to be here, to protect the people we love, and each other. I know you're the captain, but it won't be on you."

"You're right, it's a terrible plan."

"We'll just have to hope we can catch her before she opens the Locker then."

"We don't even know where it is."

"Nate's working on it."

* * *

"So, if Davy Jones' Locker is usually a euphemism for the sea floor, we're either looking for somewhere with really shallow water, where we can reach the sea bed, or somewhere with really deep water where it's impossible," Nate said.

"Wow," Zari said. "I think you just described the entire ocean."

"Can you be any more specific, Nate?" Amaya asked.

"What about the Dead Sea?" Ray asked.

"The Dead Sea?" Kendra asked.

"The name sounds appropriate."

"If it is, we can't sail there," Martin said.

"Actually, I think it's here," Nate said. He unrolled a map and pointed to the other side of the world, underneath what looked like a sea serpent.

"Please tell me the monsters are just for decoration," Jax said.

"The monsters are just for decoration," Nate said. "Probably. I think I heard a story about Giant Squid around there."

"Fantastic," Rip said.

"What are we waiting for?" Sara asked. "Let's go and get eaten by a Giant Squid, we haven't done that yet."

* * *

"He wants to take over the world," Rip had said the day they'd met. Sara had laughed. Rip had not.

"You're serious."

"Savage wants to rule the world."

"Yeah, but that's not actually possible."

"He's looking for some magical help."

"Right."

And Sara had looked at him and known he fully believed every word of what he was saying. And he had saved her. Laurel obviously knew him. Helping out with his hare-brained scheme was the least she could do.

Perhaps his companion, one Kendra Saunders, arriving a few moments later had helped persuade Sara. She had her own history with Savage, and had Sara not still been mourning the loss of Nyssa, she suspected it would have been love at first sight.

Perhaps it had been, and that had been the moment she truly began to let Nyssa go. But Kendra had mentioned her own love, Carter Hall.

Kendra had enlisted the help of two thieves, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, and an old friend, and inventor, Ray Palmer. Snart and Rory’s services had been required not five minutes into their venture, when they’d stolen the _Waverider_ , complete with three of her passengers. Professor Martin Stein had been preparing for an exploratory voyage the following day, along with Jefferson Jackson, introduced as a nephew of sorts. Martin had joined them as soon as Rip had explained their mission. Jax had been less willing, but he had no desire to let Martin leave without him.

Gideon had likewise readily agreed. Jax had later confessed to Sara that they didn’t know Gideon particularly well, but she had apparently been a member of the crew when Martin and he had hired their service. And expert navigator, she’d been called, and they’d discovered it to be true. Gideon could always find land. Perhaps she kept her secrets close to her chest, but they trusted her with ease.

She was hardly the only one keeping secrets, as they discovered a few weeks later, when they had lost to Savage spectacularly, and Kendra and Rip revealed he had Carter hostage, along with Rip’s wife and son.

They had defeated Savage in time, but had not saved Miranda, Jonas, or Carter. And Rip’s old commodore had an alliance with Savage, how he had known to find Rip’s family, so they had battled, and won, but Leonard had been killed.

It had not felt like a victory.

And they had barely had a chance to mourn before they found themselves coming up against Oliver, and Nate had jumped from his ship to theirs. Then there had been Eobard Thawne, who Gideon had somehow known but never explained, and they’d gained Amaya but lost Rip, and Sara had found herself thrust into the position of captain…

It seemed like there would be disaster at every turn. But they had found a home for themselves on their ship. They had found Rip, and later Zari, and they had defeated Eobard Thawne, and Damien Darhk, and Malcolm Merlyn.

And they could stop Nora Darhk.

First, they just had to sail across the seven seas, avoid every other ship sailing across the seven seas, and find the entrance to Davy Jones’ Locker, all without being eaten by sea monsters.

Piece of cake.

* * *

“I think we’re lost,” Zari said.

“We’re not lost,” Ray said. “We don’t get lost.”

“Not knowing where we’re going and stumbling into trouble is not the same as not getting lost,” Amaya said.

“We just have to keep going east,” Nate said.

“We’ll have to make port at some point for supplies,” Sara said. “Somewhere quiet, where they won’t have heard of us. Just find us some land, find out where it is, and go from there.”

“We could ask for directions,” Jax said. “Ship ahead, Captain.”

“Good,” Mick said. “’Bout time we had a good fight.”

“It might not come to that, Mister Rory,” Martin said. “It looks like a merchant ship.”

* * *

It was not a merchant ship.

It had been a while since they had a good sword fight. Sara duelled with the captain and disarmed him with ease. Someone behind her swung a sword clumsily, and Sara blocked it with her own. She turned as it clattered across the deck.

The cabin boy raised his hands as Sara aimed her sword at him.

“Please don’t kill me.”

“We don’t do that,” Sara said.

“Technically, we did kill Savage,” Ray said. "Kendra did."

“And Darhk,” Zari said. She knocked one of the other sailors out. “And you guys must have killed a lot of people when you blew up all those ships.”

“Not helping,” Sara said. “You got a name, kid?”

“Winslow Schott. Junior. Winn, err, people call me Winn.”

“Winn. And your captain?”

“Maxwell Lord.”

“Tell him Captain Lance had to commandeer some of his supplies when he wakes up.”

“Wait, you’re Captain Lance? Captain Lance of the _Waverider_?”

“I didn’t realise you’d gained a reputation,” Amaya said.

“We were in port three weeks ago, there was a lady asking after your ship. I don’t know her name, she had dark hair?”

“Darhk the younger?” Zari asked.

“What else did you see?” Sara asked.

“There was a man and a boy waiting after she left the tavern, maybe her son?”

“Not Ms. Darhk,” Martin said.

“Which means we have other problems,” Jax said. “And more people to avoid.”

“You ever think about joining a better crew, Winn?” Sara asked.

“I’m just looking for my friend.”

“We’re not hard to find if you change your mind,” Jax said. “Just look for the signs of danger and disaster, we’ll be right in the middle.”

“Good luck finding your friend,” Sara said. “But seriously, we’re stealing your supplies. Gideon, the nearest port?”

“Three days north, I believe.”

“We’ll leave enough for three days.”

* * *

They travelled for two weeks, with no sign of Nora Darhk. Nor any sea monsters, nor Oliver, nor the mysterious woman. No sign of anyone.

The crew were getting restless. Sara almost wished for a sea monster, or another vessel, the attack would give them a break from routine.

“We’re out of lemons,” Ray said. “We’re going to have to move onto limes.”

“Gross,” Mick said.

“The alternative is scurvy, Mister Rory,” Gideon said.

“There must be land somewhere,” Rip said. “We need to make port, stretch our legs.”

“I’ve had enough of fish,” Zari said.

“We’ll make port when we find port,” Sara said. “Nate, how close are we?”

“If I’m right, six days?”

“Five if we go north, there’s a cove,” Gideon said.

“How do you always know these things?”

“I can talk to fish.”

“Very funny,” Sara said. “Jax, head north.”

“It’s the wrong way,” Amaya said.

“We can’t be close to Darhk,” Sara said. “We’re faster, we should have caught her by now. We’ll just have to hope for the best.”

* * *

Gideon was right about the cove. She always was, and none of them could understand how. She’d been more than happy to wait on board while everyone else went ashore. Sara usually would have insisted on someone else staying with her, but Gideon was more than capable, and everyone else had a touch of cabin fever, they needed the change of scenery.

There was a small fishing village not far from the cove, and they’d managed to find some supplies.

They returned to the _Waverider_ as the sun started to dip below the horizon. Sara took her place under the sails as her crew retired for the night.

Jax sat next to her.

“We should have found some sign of Darhk by now,” Sara said.

“We don’t know where we’re going,” Jax said. “We don’t really know where we are. We’re relying on luck.”

“And when we do find her, her crew outnumber us three to one, her ship is bigger with more cannons, and she has magic.”

“Someone has to stop her. You’re right. Someone has to, and we’re going to try.”

“We don’t even know what we’re doing, Jax.”

“Do we ever? We work best when we’re winging it.”

“I should have dropped you all off first.”

“You could have tried. We would have come after you somehow.”

“We’re all going to die, aren’t we?”

“At least it’s for the right reasons.”

* * *

They sailed for another two weeks before they finally- finally- reached Nate’s coordinates.

Nora Darhk wasn’t there.

“Either we’re in the wrong place, or too late,” Rip said.

“We are in the right place,” Gideon said. “Something feels wrong.”

“Like there’s something down there?” Kendra asked. “It’s too cold.”

“Maybe we got here first?” Ray asked.

“Captain?” Amaya asked. “Sara?”

“We’ll wait until sundown tomorrow,” Sara said. “Mick, get the cannons ready.”

“With pleasure.”

* * *

“I thought you’d be here, Captain Lance,” Nora Darhk said. They clashed swords, and Sara heard the sounds of Mick and Martin firing the cannons below deck. Flashes of fire lit up their duel, breaking the shadows Darhk had hidden in. “Bringing exactly what I need.”

“Nate!” Amaya screamed. Sara couldn’t turn to help; she couldn’t take her eyes off Darhk.

“A soul at sundown, and the Locker will open.”

“You aren’t touching my crew,” Sara said. She brought her sword round and Darhk blocked it. The two of them duelled across the deck. All she needed was to stop Darhk reciting her magic until the sun had set. Amaya was saving Nate.

The last of the sun dropped below the horizon, and Darhk smiled. Sara heard the splash as she started to chant.

A second splash followed.

“Gideon!” Rip shouted.

“Throw a line,” Jax said. “Throw a line to them, now.”

Sara caught Darhk’s arm and she gasped at the pain. Blood dripped from Sara’s sword.

“He’s bleeding,” Amaya was saying. “He’ll die, he’s bleeding-”

Nora Darhk hadn’t finished. Her eyes had turned completely black as clouds started to cover the sky. She was completely absorbed in the magic.

Sara kicked her off the _Waverider_.

“Nate,” she said.

“He cut his arm,” Zari said. “It’s only small, but he won’t stop bleeding.”

“Gideon, Martin, Kendra, get him below deck,” Sara said. “The rest of you, get us out of here.”

“She didn’t finish,” Jax said. “Did we stop her?”

“Giant Squid,” Ray said. “There’s a Giant Squid.”

“Get us out of here, now,” Sara said.

* * *

They kept sailing.

Darhk didn’t chase them. They didn’t see anyone.

They just drifted.

“Maybe the squid ate her,” Zari said.

“That would be great,” Jax said.

“Or she’s waiting for some poor, unsuspecting ship, to try again,” Sara said.

“It wouldn’t have worked,” Kendra said. “The Locker contains wicked souls, it wouldn’t have opened for Nate, would it?”

“It wouldn’t have opened for any of you,” Sara said. “Maybe me.”

“If it was going to open for anyone, it’d be me,” Mick said. “Pretty was just the easiest target.”

“I should have sent him home when I found out about his bleeds.”

“Sara, none of this was your fault,” Rip said. “Nate’s alive. He’ll be fine.”

“I’m the captain. Your lives are my responsibility. It’s my fault.”

“Grey and Gideon will take care of him,” Jax said.

* * *

“I have realised something,” Zari said. “Nate usually does the navigating and we are, once again, lost.”

“We went east,” Amaya said. “This is the furthest east we’ve ever been.”

“Follow the North Star,” Sara said. “As long as we can find the North Star, we’ll find our way.”

“We need to make port, or find another ship,” Rip said. “We’re running low on supplies again.”

“What’s going on?” Nate stepped up on deck, supported by Gideon.

“Gideon, how close is the nearest port?” Jax asked.

“I don’t- I don’t know.”

“We’re lost,” Ray said.

“We should turn around,” Kendra said. “Better to face Nora Darhk again than starve.”

Sara nodded.

“Turn us around.”

* * *

They drifted.

“That’s the last of the limes,” Ray said. “We’re all going to die of scurvy.”

“Scurvy is the least of our problems right now,” Rip said. “Gideon?”

“It’s too far.”

“Jax, my quarters,” Sara said. He followed her, and she shut the door. “If we ration the last of the water, how long do we have?”

“A few days? We must have been adrift longer than we thought.”

“It doesn’t help that the wind’s dipped.”

“Almost makes you wish Queen would catch us up.”

“Or the mystery woman.”

“We have to find land soon. Even another ship. Turn ourselves in to a merchant, we can’t fight like this.”

“If we don’t find land?”

“We’ll find land.”

* * *

They drifted.

“That’s the last of the water,” Jax aid.

“We’re surrounded by water,” Nate said. He looked overboard.

“We can’t drink it, you know that,” Martin said. “Mister Heywood?”

“Can anyone else see that?”

“See what?” Sara asked.

“There was a really big fish.”

“It’s not there now,” Jax said, leaning over next to him. He sat down next to Nate and passed him the last cup. “Drink, Nate.”

“He might have an infection,” Kendra said.

“We have to keep going,” Sara said. “I know we’re all weak, but we have to keep going.”

* * *

They drifted.

Clouds covered the sky; the stars hidden from view. Thunder rumbled, and lightning streaked across the sky.

“It’s been an honour serving with you, Captain,” Jax said.

“The honour was all mine.” She hugged him. “I’m sorry, Jax.”

“We stopped her. We must have stopped her. That’s what matters.”

“We defeat monsters, men, and magic, yet succumb to lack of water.”

“We’re only human. Rest, Sara.”

He stepped towards the others, huddled together below the mast. Sara leaned on the helm and reached for her locker.

“I’m sorry, Laurel.”

* * *

“Captain!”

Sara blinked. Her crew were barely standing, but Zari had climbed up to the crow’s nest.

They’d sailed into a cove, nearly running aground.

“Everyone, to the row boat,” Sara said.

They stumbled ashore. The path up the cliffs was steep; they couldn’t climb them like this. But there was a cave at the back, and a trickle of water running across the sand. Sara knelt down and cupped her hand. She took a sip.

“It’s fresh,” she said.

“How?” Martin asked.

“I don’t know. Everyone, drink then rest. We need it.”

* * *

Sara had decided the most wonderful feeling was waking up and not feeling thirsty. But her stomach disagreed.

She could see green on top of the cliffs, there must-

There was a pile of fish and fruit next to them. A fire smouldered.

“Guys?” Sara said. “Breakfast is ready.”

* * *

“What do we know?” Sara asked.

“We’re not alone,” Amaya said. “And they probably don’t mean us any harm.”

“We should explore,” Ray said.

“We’re not splitting up,” Sara said. “If we explore, we go together.”

“A little exploration sounds fun,” Martin said.

“I’ll get my map equipment,” Nate said.

“Tomorrow,” Sara said. “We’ll go tomorrow.”

* * *

Sara woke up early. The sky turned red as the sun rose, breaking through the clouds.

Someone disappeared below the waves.

Sara didn’t move and squinted through barely open eyes. Whoever it was emerged from the water again and pushed some more fruit up the beach, some Sara didn’t even recognise. They turned away again.

Gold glistened in the sunlight, and long, dark hair curled across her shoulders.

She was near silent as she started to sink back into the sea. Sara blinked. It was impossible, it was-

“Wait,” she said. The stranger jumped, then vanished below gentle waves. Sara ran towards the sea. “Wait, please.”

Sara curled her toes in the sand and the sea washed over her feet. She stepped out further, and further, until the water came up to her waist.

Sara put one more foot forward, and her head sank below the waves. Two hands wrapped around her waist and pushed her back above the water. Sara gasped.

“Careful,” a voice said. “Once you go off the sandbank it’s deeper than it looks.”

Sara felt the sand under her feet once more, and the lady floated in front of her, only her head visible above the water, hair floating around her.

“Wouldn’t want you drowning now, do you know how hard it is to pick fruit from a stream?” She smiled. “Even with Cisco’s invention.”

“I know how to swim,” Sara said. “It just surprised me, that’s all.”

“If you go too far, you won’t find your way back.”

“What is this place?”

“We call it the Island of the Lost.”

“There’s more of you?”

“A few. I’m Iris.”

“Sara.”

“Your friends are waking up, you should head back to shore.”

Iris disappeared into the blue. Sara took a deep breath and dipped below the waves.

A golden tail pushed through the water, out of sight.

Jax was stood by the water’s edge.

“If you wanted a swim, you probably should have at least taken your coat off.”

“I just met a mermaid.”

* * *

“You know what, I draw the line at mermaids,” Nate said.

“You draw the line at mermaids,” Jax said. “We’ve fought sea monsters, stopped a man using a magic trident trying to control the seven seas, fought multiple people using magic, like a month ago we stopped someone using magic and trying to kill you to raise the dead, and you draw the line at mermaids.”

“There has to be a line somewhere. I will admit it is a bad line, but there has to be one. Please, whoever’s out there, let there be a line.”

“Well, it’s the other side of mermaids,” Sara said.

“We couldn’t grow Snart’s hand back,” Ray said. “Does that make you feel better?”

“It actually does,” Nate said.

“She said this place was called the Island of the Lost,” Sara said. “Ever heard of it?”

“There’s a Greek myth about an island called Oygyia.”

“It isn’t the same,” Gideon said. “Or maybe it is, or was, but there are no nymphs or goddesses here.”

“You’ve been here before,” Kendra said.

“There is better shelter this way.”

Gideon led them up the cliff path. They weren’t nearly as tall as they’d seemed when they’d landed, not now they were rested and fed. They seemed to be the highest point; from the top they could see trees, stretching out to the other shore. A stream trickled through.

The trees were all fruit bearing.

“This is impossible,” Amaya said. “That’s an orange tree, next to an apple, next to a banana? And all in fruit? They grow in different climates.”

“Magic,” Rip said. “We shouldn’t eat them.”

“We already have,” Jax said.

“The island grows them, they aren’t fairy food,” Gideon said. She followed one of the streams.

The beach was mostly soft sand. Rock pools had been exposed by the low tide, and the stream ran down across the sand. A small rowing boat had been pushed up on its side to form a shelter, held up by its oars and a few branches. Underneath were blanket of woven seaweed, and beside it someone had dug a deep pool, lined with rocks, and filled with water.

“The island moves,” Gideon said. “Lost sailors wash up here, but it’s impossible to find once you’ve left. It’s supposed to be impossible to find once you’ve left.”

“We were really lost,” Zari said.

“I thought I’d never see this place again.”

“This is close to the sea, for a shelter,” Rip said.

“Barry wanted me to stay close.”

“Barry?” Amaya asked.

“My best friend.” Iris slid herself into the pool. She settled back, leaning against the side. “I thought that was you. You came home.”

“Iris,” Gideon said.

“Are these with those men?”

“No, they fought Thawne. He’s gone, he fell into the water.”

“Oh, Barry and Wally probably ate him then, good riddance.” Iris raised an eyebrow at their looks. “I’m joking, we don’t eat people. Sirens can enchant humans with their song then drown them? They’re the ones with wings and bird feet.”

“We knew that,” Zari said.

“There probably are mermaids who would drown you. But not us.”

“You knew Eobard Thawne?” Martin asked.

“We were playing. Barry had just turned eleven, a few months older than Cisco and me. Wally was younger still, just five. The boat came. We didn’t know what it was. Not then. Nora came, Barry’s mother, she saved us, and she was hurt. And Barry was gone. We assumed the ship had taken him, so we followed, Cisco’s parents and brothers, my dad, and Barry’s parents, but they reached port and Barry wasn’t there.”

“This place doesn’t just show up for lost sailors, does it?” Jax asked.

“No.”

“I believe I was seven,” Gideon said. “We were sailing from England, but I don’t remember our destination. There was a storm, and I washed up here. As did Barry. He brought me a fish and didn’t understand why I wouldn’t eat it. He cared for me, or he tried as best as a child could.”

“But you’re here,” Zari said.

“We were looking for Barry,” Iris said. “I think the island decided that counted as lost. Maybe it knew it had two children here. But we arrived and there was Barry, with Gideon. Barry wouldn’t leave her, and it’s peaceful here. People wash up every few months, but it was a good place to raise a land child. We didn’t know if we’d find somewhere if we left, or if there was anywhere close.”

“But you left,” Kendra said.

“That was how I knew Thawne,” Gideon said. “Barry recognised him. The crew did not believe me when I said I was happy here. A girl alone, of course I was in need of rescuing. Barry and Wally went after the ship, but we were too far from home, we couldn’t find our way back.”

“We hoped you would,” Iris said. “Armando went a few months later, but he did not return either. Staying here and hoping seemed better than searching the whole ocean and never finding anyone.”

“We didn’t see Armando. Barry and Wally stayed close until a few weeks ago, we were separated when Nora Darhk tried to open the Locker.”

“So, when you said you could talk to fish, you meant two mermen were following us around?” Ray asked. Gideon nodded.

“They helped me with Nate. I think Wally found the Giant Squid. That was the last I saw of them.”

“I thought that was a convenient squid,” Sara said.

“You do know Giant Squid aren’t sea monsters, don’t you?” Iris asked. “They’re just squid that are big.”

“I heard they eat whales,” Nate said.

“No, whales eat them. Some of them. I’m sure Wally and Barry knew what they were doing.”

“They let us get lost,” Gideon said.

“And you’re home now.” Iris pushed herself up out of the water and reached for Gideon’s hands, clasping them in her own. “They found a way to get you home.”

“You speak English,” Ray said. Iris moved her hands rapidly, and Ray blinked.

“Exactly,” Iris said.

“She said sailors are loud,” Gideon said. “And water changes how sounds travel, so their language is mostly visual. The sounds don’t work so well above water.”

“Fascinating,” Martin said.

“I need to borrow Gideon,” Iris said. “Everyone will want to see you.”

* * *

They camped by Gideon’s old boat. She’d been gone most of the day, but she had come back.

Sara hadn’t been sure. That was her family. If it had been Laurel…

Sara had moved to sit by the sea as the others turned in. Jax had frowned, but she’d shaken her head and smiled. Nothing was wrong. She just needed some time, perhaps.

She looked up. Stars filled the sky, but they were all wrong.

She couldn’t see the North Star.

Iris pulled herself up on the beach next to Sara.

“Shouldn’t you be with your family?”

“Gideon is here.”

“You aren’t afraid of us.”

“Should I be?”

“Humans have hurt you before.”

“Gideon is human. She trusts you. It’s enough. Come with me.”

“My crew-”

“Cisco isn’t far, he can tell them where you are. You have to swim.”

“I can’t breathe underwater.”

“I know. Neither can I. It isn’t far.”

Iris offered Sara her hand. Sara nodded, and too her boots and coat off. She left them on the sand and followed Iris into the water.

She took Iris’ hand, and Iris swam close enough to the surface Sara could take breaths between strokes. They passed the rock pools, back around towards the cove, but Iris pulled Sara up onto a rock first. They sat, and the water glowed.

Brilliant blue surrounded them, and Sara gasped. She reached into the water and swirled the light around.

“It’s magical.”

“No, this is all nature,” Iris said. “Some creatures can produce their own light. It’s algae.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Yes.”

“Is all the sea so wondrous below the surface?”

“There’s a lot of open space. And we don’t swim deep enough to see it all. But it is beautiful. And the land?”

“No two places are the same, and I haven’t been to so much, but yes. There are stories of mermaids who can walk among humans.”

“Stories. As are those of mermaids taking humans below the surface to live. I think they’re just stories. Why did you come to the sea?”

“There was a girl. I was in love.”

“One of your crew?”

“No. Her name was Nyssa. She was a pirate. But I was smitten. I turned my back on everything for her, and I lost her.”

“You were looking at the sky.”

“I have a sister. Laurel. I promised to follow the North Star until I found her.”

“This place doesn’t have a fixed location. The stars change, you can’t follow them here. You left your sister?”

“It was a mistake. I couldn’t go back. I can’t go back. I gave all that up for Nyssa.”

“I don't think that's how love is supposed to work. Why can’t you go back?”

“We’re wanted for piracy.”

“Gideon said you help people. That you stopped Thawne and others like him.”

“But we don’t follow every law to do it. We stole our ship. And Nyssa was a pirate. When I joined her…” Sara trailed off.

“You lost your sister,” Iris said. “I have a little brother. Wally. He went with Barry. They couldn’t have known how far they’d gone.”

“Are there many of you?”

“A small family. There’s my dad, Wally, Barry, Barry’s parents, Nora and Henry, and Santino and Rosita, their sons, Armando, Dante, and Cisco, Gideon, and me. Wally, Barry, and Armando aren’t here, but if you’re here, maybe they’ll come home.”

“Gideon will stay with you.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. You’re her family too now. And you’re land children, like her. She’s supposed to be with land children.”

“We don’t spend much time on land, for land children,” Sara said. “But we can stay for a few days, so Gideon has time. And maybe if your Wally and Barry are looking for Gideon, they’ll find their way back here.”

“Maybe,” Iris said.

* * *

“There you are,” a man said. His hair floated above submerged shoulders. “Oh, I see.”

“Sara, this is Cisco,” Iris said.

“Nice to meet you,” Sara said.

“Hi,” Cisco said. Blue scales came up past his wait, disappearing beneath what Sara now realised was a well fitted shirt made of a material she didn’t recognise, similar to the one Iris was wearing. “Joe’s looking for you, Iris.”

“I have to go,” Iris said. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Sara said. “Tomorrow.”

Iris smiled before disappearing below the glistening water. Cisco waved and followed her.

Sara trudged back up to the beach to where Jax was waiting.

“Enjoy your date?”

“It wasn’t a date. We should stay for a while, to give Gideon some time to think, and to say our goodbyes.”

“Whatever you say, Captain.”

* * *

Martin and Jax were eager to explore after breakfast, and since they knew the island was only small and mostly uninhabited on the land, Sara didn’t see the harm in splitting up. Amaya and Kendra offered to go with them, and, surprisingly, Mick. Gideon was going back to see her family, Rip was going with her.

Ray, Nate, and Zari were undecided, until Iris arrived with Cisco. Ray and Cisco hit it off straight away, and their conversation completely lost Sara.

Iris sat next to her.

“They’ll be talking for hours. Cisco hasn’t found anyone who can understand his inventions since Wally and Barry.”

“Ray was an inventor before he joined us. You said yesterday you couldn’t breathe underwater.”

“We breathe air, like you, and dolphins, and whales. We can hold our breath for a long time, but we have to come to the surface. What’s it like out there?”

“The sea?”

“I’ve lived here since I was eleven. Gideon said you’ve had so many adventures. Can you tell me about them?”

* * *

“It’s nice here,” Jax said.

“It is,” Sara said.

“Gideon’s family is nice.”

“They are.”

“There’s plenty of food and water.”

“There is.”

“There’s no one after us.”

“What’s your point, Jax?”

“It’s peaceful here. But it’s not us. Fighting bad guys, sailing the seas, evading your brother-in-law, that’s who we are. That’s the life we’ve chosen. It’s been a month. A few months here might be nice. But we can’t stay forever, Sara, you know that, everyone’s already starting to get restless.”

“You think it’s time to leave?”

“I think we should begin to consider it. Rip doesn’t want to leave Gideon yet, but at the least we need to find Nora Darhk. We have to leave. Unless you want to stay.”

“Without you?”

“You’re my best friend, Sara. I know you. You’ve been spending as much time as you can with Iris.”

“If I stay, I lose you.”

“I’d stay with you.”

“I know you would, but it’s not the life you chose. If I stay, I lose the _Waverider_ , and everyone. I lose all hope of seeing Laurel again. You’re right, I’m not the sort of person who’s going to grow old peacefully. Two more weeks, then we’ll leave.”

* * *

“Two weeks?” Iris asked.

“We have unfinished business,” Sara said. “It’s nice here, but we can’t stay.”

“I know,” Iris said. Dante surfaced a little out past the sandbank and waved. “I should go.”

“I’ll see you tonight?” Sara asked.

“Tonight,” Iris promised.

* * *

Like Cisco, Dante and their father had blue tails. Santino’s was a little darker, but still blue. Rosita’s was red, and Cisco said Armando’s was the same, a deep red, not the scarlet of Nora’s. Henry’s was closer to orange, and Joe’s was golden, like Iris’.

Sara was still in awe.

Watching Iris swim was mesmerising. Swimming with Iris…

It felt like a dream. And Sara didn’t want to wake up.

But she had to. She had to take care of her crew. She had responsibilities. She couldn’t stay.

So, Sara swam and committed it all to memory, every flick of Iris’ tail, every glistening scale, every smile.

She’d never forget this.

* * *

Kendra was waiting when Sara reached the shore again. Kendra smiled sadly as Iris waved goodbye to them both and vanished into the blue.

“If you want to stay, we’ll understand.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Did I tell you how I met Carter?”

“No.”

“He saved me from Vandal Savage. It wasn’t love at first sight. It was like, like I wanted to know him. And we stayed together, and we ran from Savage and one day, one day I looked into his eyes and realised that oh, it’s him. He’s the other half of my soul.”

“I’m not in love, Kendra.”

“A few weeks were enough for you before. When you fall, Sara, you fall hard, and you fall fast. And maybe this isn’t it for you. Maybe this isn’t your happily ever after. But maybe it is.”

“Maybe I don’t deserve a happily ever after.”

“Maybe one day you’ll learn to forgive yourself.”

“I gave up everything for a girl once before. Look where it got me. I can’t make the same mistake again. She’s a mermaid, Kendra. She’s incredible. What would she want with someone like me?”

“She’s spending all her time with you. Maybe you should ask.”

* * *

She couldn’t ask. She couldn’t. If she asked, she’d know, and if she knew, she didn’t know what she’d choose.

So, Sara said nothing and followed Iris out to watch the sun set.

* * *

Gideon arrived as late back as Sara did, and smiled.

“Are we still leaving tomorrow, Captain?”

“We? You’re not staying?”

“This was home. But I think the _Waverider_ is now. I will always love them. But they aren’t my only family. I think I would like to stay a member of your crew, if you’ll have me.”

“Always,” Sara said. “But you might never find this place again.”

“I know. We’ve spoke. And everyone understands. I’m ready. Are you?”

* * *

Water washed over Sara’s feet. The _Waverider_ had been loaded up with fruit, and water. They would need to make port quickly, the fruit wouldn’t last, but it would be enough for a few days.

Sara’s toes sunk in the sand.

She wasn’t meant for a peaceful life. She never had been.

Iris emerged, and Sara took her hand. They swam back to the first rock, and the glow of the algae.

“You’re leaving in the morning,” Iris said.

“I’ll stay if you ask me.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Gideon isn’t staying.”

“I know. Your crew are you family, Sara. You already lost one. Don’t lose this one.”

“You’d be worth it.”

Iris kissed her.

Sara shut her eyes. She could taste the salt on Iris’ lips, feel every droplet of water-

“Don’t stay.”

Iris vanished into the water.

* * *

The beach was empty as they climbed back into their rowing boat. Sara sighed.

“You spoke to her,” Jax whispered.

“She kissed me, then told me not to stay.”

“I’m sorry, Sara.”

“I don’t belong here. I have to find Laurel.”

She clutched the necklace and took one last look at the island as they pushed off.

“Wait!”

Iris leaned against the side of the boat.

“I’m coming.”

“You’ll lose this,” Sara said. “I-”

“I want to go with you.”

“You told me you couldn’t ask me to give up my family. I can’t let you do the same.”

“But Gideon is my family. And Wally, Barry, and Armando are out there somewhere. I want to see the ocean. And I want to stay with you.”

“Iris-”

“What Iris means is, we’ve talked,” Nora said, leaning against the other side of the boat, with Joe.

“We’ve talked a lot,” Joe said. Cisco jumped out the water and landed in Ray’s lap.

“Hey, dude. Gideon’s family, we’re not splitting up.”

“What if Barry and Wally or Armando come back?” Gideon asked.

“They’ll be looking for you. If we’re together, they’ll find us together.”

“We’ll look for them,” Sara said. “We can look for them.”

“Great, then we’re all going,” Cisco said. “Hey, Ray, can you help me back into the water?”

* * *

Sara breathed in the sea air and smiled. Jax smiled from his position at the helm and laughed.

The _Waverider_ was home. Sailing the seven seas, fighting evil, outrunning Oliver and his friends, that was where they belonged.

She could see the flash of gold as Iris swam beside them.

This.

This was better than any dream.

* * *

“Well, the sea isn’t overrun by ghosts, so Nora Darhk probably didn’t open the Locker,” Zari said.

“Good,” Sara said. “Gideon, where’s the nearest port?”

“Joe says a day west,” Gideon said.

“Does he know which port?” Nate asked. “I think we need a long conversation about bearings and navigating.”

* * *

They’d hung a ladder from the side of the ship, and Iris climbed up. She perched on the railing and Sara leaned over to kiss her.

“Was it everything you dreamed of?”

“Better,” Iris said. “So much better.”

“Nate wants to talk maps with your dad.”

“I know, he’s in your rowing boat with Amaya. Come swim with me, Sara.”

Sara took her hand.

* * *

“This place looks awesome,” Cisco said after they pulled into port. “If Ray carries me, can I come?”

“Do you think that’s wise?” Martin asked.

“Why Ray?” Nate asked.

“He has the largest arms.”

“It’s true,” Mick said. Ray shrugged.

“Get back in the water, Cisco,” Joe said.

“Fine, but Iris and I are going exploring.”

“Be careful,” Santino said.

“We’re always careful.”

“You’ve never been careful in your life,” Dante said. Cisco and Iris swam off, and five pairs of eyes met Dante’s. “Fine. Why do I always get stuck with babysitting?”

He swam after Iris and Cisco.

“We won’t be long,” Sara said. “Where first?”

“The tavern,” Mick said. “Food and beer.”

* * *

Mick was right; food was good. Food was really good. Maybe Sara should bring some back for Iris.

“-Queen,” someone said. “And if he’s still looking for Captain Lance-”

“Excuse me,” Sara said.

“Hey, it’s Winn!” Ray said. “Did you find your friend?”

“Yeah, this is Kara, and her sister Alex, and our friend James.”

“Hi!” Kara said.

“Hi,” Sara said. “Are you talking about Oliver Queen?”

“He thinks you might be involved in his wife’s disappearance,” Alex said.

“Laurel’s missing?”

“Last I heard she was fighting Nora Darhk.”

“Laurel?”

“I ran into the mystery woman again,” Winn said. “She said you knew her husband, Michael.”

“I don’t think so.”

“What did she look like?” Rip asked.

“James can draw you a picture,” Kara said. “Can’t you, James? He’s really good.”

“If you’ve got something to draw with,” James said. Kara passed him a piece of paper and a bit of charcoal. He sketched out a woman with dark hair pinned nearly in a bun. Rip stared.

“You’re sure?”

“You know her?” Ray asked.

“That’s my Miranda. You’re certain? Miranda’s alive?”

“Miranda as in your wife Savage killed?” Sara asked. “No, wait, Michael?”

“Yes,” Rip said.

“How did you get Rip from Michael?”

“It’s just a nickname.”

“We’ve been sailing together all this time and you never mentioned your name was Michael.”

“Did you all think my mother named me Rip?”

“I don’t know!” Sara said. “Michael?”

“She’s right, it’s like we don’t even know you,” Nate said.

“Moving on,” Rip said. “Before, you said she had a boy with her, and there was a man-”

“Carter,” Alex said. “I think he said his name was Carter. And Jonas. Cute kid.”

“Carter and Jonas?” Kendra asked. “They’re all alive. But how…”

“The ship’s called the _Canary_. Kara, you heard more.”

“Oh, the mermen?”

“You didn’t see any mermen.”

“I did so, they were called Barry and Wally, they said they found the ship while looking for their land sister and made friends. Their Captain Lance made friends with Mrs Jackson and Mrs Stein, and her daughter, Lily, and went looking for you, that’s how they found Miranda, Carter, and Jonas, and then Mari McCabe.”

“Thank you,” Sara said. “We have to go.”

“You didn’t see any mermen,” Alex said as they left.

“I did so!” Kara said.

“Did you hear that, Grey?” Jax asked. “Ma, Clarissa, and Lily came looking for us.”

“And Miranda’s alive,” Rip said.

“And your name is Michael,” Zari said.

“Will you all please drop that?”

“Not likely,” Mick said.

* * *

“You know where they are?” Joe asked.

“No,” Sara said. “But they’re with my sister, Jax’s mother, Martin’s wife and daughter, Rip’s wife and son, Kendra’s fiancé, and Amaya’s cousin. They didn’t mention Armando.”

“But we can at least find Barry and Wally,” Cisco said.

“How?” Iris asked.

“We follow the North Star,” Sara said. “And we hope they’re listening for the biggest source of danger and disaster on the seven seas. We’ll find them.”

“When are we leaving, Captain?” Jax asked.

“Right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all eventually find each other (and Armando with his new friend, Cynthia, and her dad), and sail off into the sunset, towards adventure, the end.


End file.
